A Happy Little New Year
by CelestialHeavens1
Summary: The SHIELD team celebrates the New Year at SHIELD's annual New Year's Eve ball.


Jemma knocked on the door to Skye and Ward's room, where the two have retired in earlier in the day. However, now that they had landed at the Hub for the New Years party, Coulson had told them to find them so that they could get ready for the party. She knocked again as they didn't answer and heard Skye yelp as someone banged into the wall. She blinked, realizing it was better not to get in the middle of that and called through the door, "We're landing!"

They emerged sometime later, dressing in formal wear, Skye in the red dress she'd bought on her outing with Jemma and Ward in a classic tux. He looked handsome and she looked gorgeous and they reminded her of a celebrity couple. The scientist looked down at her own gown and hoped it was dressy enough. Fitz linked his arm through hers.

"Shall we go?" he asked her softly in her ear and she realized she'd been staring at the specialist and the hacker.

"Yes." He grinned at her, the same goofy grin he'd given her since the first day they'd met and she couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The party was insane. Skye had never imagined that all the SHIELD agents who only seemed to own one suit could dress in so many different colors and styles. She saw a few men wearing different colored tuxedos, one even wearing a camouflage jacket like the one off of that reality TV show opening, and women in gowns of every color, shape, size and style.

"Wow," Skye whispered. Even her father had gotten in the spirit and was dressed in a purple shirt with a pin that said 2014. "Is it like this every year?"

Ward shrugged. "Pretty much."

She continued to stare, wide eyed. Sensing her discomfort, he tugged on her hand.

"Come on. Let's dance."

Skye allowed him to manhandle her onto the dance floor, spinning her around a couple of times for good measure. Something that always surprised her is that Ward could dance and dance well. She supposed it must have been part of his SHIELD training as a rookie. She grinned a little at the though... the Robot taking a mandatory dance class. Ward wiggled her arm a little.

"Loosen up. You're too tense."

Skye leaned into him, clinging to his body.

"There's too many people," she muttered. She wasn't claustrophobic, but the amount of people was still making her dizzy. Maybe because they were all SHIELD agents, maybe from the smell of champagne in the air, or maybe just because of how crazy everything was there.

Grant nodded and placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her away from the crowds. "Come on. I know somewhere we can go."

That somewhere turned out to be on top of the crowded central room of the Hub, up in what might have been a crow's nest, had they been on a ship.

"My S.O.'s S.O. showed me this place. He has a thing for heights and getting away from crowds. I'm actually a little surprised he's not up here now." He shrugged it off.

"Maybe he's dancing with his girlfriend," Skye said, pointing to where their friends where. She could see her dad dancing with May, who was wearing a black dress. God forbid she own anything in any color besides black. "This is nice up here. Thank you."

She kissed her boyfriend's cheek and he smiled. "No problem. I knew you needed to get out of there. Now, may I have this dance?"

Skye grinned, "Why certainly." She mocked a curtsy and Ward rolled his eyes. Taking her hand, they danced.

* * *

Several hours later, after Skye's feet began to get sore from her heels, they could hear the crowd begin to count down.

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three... two... one! Happy New Year!"

Skye turned to Grant and beamed up at him. "Happy New Year, Robot."

Grant pulled her flush to him, pressing his lips firmly against hers, giving Skye her fire kiss of the new year. When he pulled back, she looked slightly dazed.

"Happy New Year, Rookie. Happy New Year."

* * *

This was typed on my phone. All errors that I didn't find are due to that. I thought I posted this hours ago but I realized I hadn't.

Like always, removed all the spaces from the links.

Jemma's dress

www . modcloth shop /dresses /the-princess-and-the-beads-dress

Jemma's Shoes

www . modcloth shop/ shoes-flats/ world-of-wonderment-flat-in-black

Skye's dress

www . modcloth shop/ dresses/ receiving-line-dress-in-red

Skye's shoes

shop .nordstrom S /david-tutera-joy-sandal-online-only-color /3472930?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid =0&fashionColor=BLACK+SATIN&resultback=760 &cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_2_C

May's dress and shoes

www 1 .macys shop / product /lauren-by-ralph-lauren-one-shoulder-evening-gown? ID=610628&CategoryID =5449&LinkType=#fn= COLOR%3DBlack%26DRESS_LENGTH%3DLong %26DRESS_OCCASION %3DEvening/Formal%26SLEEVE_LENGTH %3DSleeveless%26sp%3D1%26spc%3D19%26ruleId%3D65%26slotId%3D10

** I hope everyone has a Happy 2014!**


End file.
